deweydewnightfandomcom-20200215-history
Launchpad McQuack
Launchpad McQuack is the pilot and chauffeur of Scrooge McDuck. Personality A lovable buffoon, Launchpad McQuack may seem absent-minded, yet despite often making mistakes, he always gets his assigned task done competently in the end and as such, he is a valuable helper for Scrooge McDuck. Launchpad is a gentle giant, and also very charming and witty. Additionally, Launchpad remains calm and positive in extreme and intense scenarios, never panicking or losing his cool. In fact, the only thing that comes close to scaring Launchpad is Scrooge's temper tantrums. Abilities Launchpad can drive cars, aeroplanes, submarines, etc. in spite of having never taken a flying lesson and only recently having got his driver's licence. Albeit, it inevitably always ends in him crashing, at least partially by design. Crashing may not sound like an ability at first glance, but it and Launchpad's guts have got Scrooge and his family out of multiple scrapes. Relationships Dewey Duck Out of the triplets, Launchpad is the closest to Dewey - in fact, Launchpad considers Dewey as his best friend, and occasionally refers to Huey and Louie as "Dewey's brothers". In "Terror of the Terra-firmians!" Launchpad is worried that Dewey might be possessed by a mole-monster. In "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!" the two of them hang out together, and Launchpad introduces Dewey to his favourite TV show, Darkwing Duck. Launchpad also asks clothing advice from Dewey. In "Jaw$!", when Dewey gets eaten by Tiffany, Launchpad wakes up in the middle of the night because he senses his best friend is in danger and takes Donald's Houseboat to the Money Bin to rescue Dewey. Scrooge McDuck Launchpad is Scrooge's chauffeur and pilot. Scrooge's approval means a lot to Launchpad. Scrooge once called Launchpad 'as crazy and dangerous' as Scrooge himself is. Quotes * 'Buh?' ---- * 'No! This is not the end of Launchpad McQuack! It will come by plane crash or not at all!' * 'Let's get dangerous!' * 'A true hero thinks with his gut or not at all.' * 'My best friend Dewey's in trouble! I can feel it.' * 'Launchpad's hungry. Hungry for vengeance. Vengeance. For Dewey! Anyway, crash the boat now?' * 'Every time the Sunchaser goes down, she always gets right back up in the air!' * 'Huh, never crashed a Jeep in a plane before. Into a plane, sure. But…' * 'Sorry to CRASH the party!' * 'Huh. Never crashed a me before.' * 'Now, Gyro, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. AAH, GIANT FLIES! AAH!' DuckTales: War for Duckburg *(stealing a Fire Nation motorbike) Let's burn some rubber! *(seeing Loopey's flying skills) That's my sister, always lands safely and not a single fatality. *(After a fight with Kunyo's goons) That was one heck of a train ride. Remind me to thank Donald- (Della: EYES FRONT! THERE'S A CANYON WALL!) Oh, feathers! (Launchpad realizing he's about to crash the Fire Nation's armored train into a canyon) Thanks for choosing Launchpad's Fire Express! (Launchpad, Della and Zuko jump off the train as it crashes) Category:Ace Pilots Category:Adults Category:Birds Category:Ducks Category:Funny Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Good Hearted characters Category:Heros Category:In love Characters Category:Loyal Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Optimists Category:Reckless Characters Category:Supportive Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Content taken from other wikis Category:Ducktales: War for Duckburg Category:Anti-Fire Nation Coalition Army Category:The Real Gladstone